I Miss You
by IamWicked
Summary: So Quinn tries to find Rachel after a long absence. Could be longer if you all like it.
1. Chapter 1

Address in hand she drove down the highway. A flashback of what once was replaying in her head.

*Flashback*

"No Quinn, that's it I'm done! I can't do this anymore! I cant!" Rachel yelled at her before packing her bags and leaving. Quinn tried to stop her from leaving but to no avail. "Baby please just stay I have to go to work but please just stay. We can talk and fix this please" with tears in her eyes she pleaded with Rachel. "I'll see" were the last words she heard from Rachel.

Quinn from home furiously trying to get back to her girlfriend faster, She finally got to their apartment "Rach? Where are you?" Quinn shouted through there home. "Baby?" but there was no answer. Quinn panicked and ran to their bedroom, only to find it empty. No Rachel, no bed, no cloths in the once shared closets. Quinn dropped to her knees and cried.

*Over*

As Quinn was driving down the neighborhood looking or the right house a song came on. She recognized it immediately.

"I heard that you're settled down

That you found a girl and you're married now

I heard that your dreams came true

Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you"

It downed on her that the women she was seeking out after so many years might have actually moved on. Time stood still for Quinn but maybe not for Rachel.

"Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you, too

Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said,

Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead

Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead"

Quinn found herself at the doorstep pulling back the knocker. Then she was waiting for the love of her life to open the door.

A small brunet opened the door but it certainly was not Rachel. "Hi" was all she heard from the little girl. Quinn looked down to a face that was almost identical to Rachel's. Then she heard a disembodied voice "honey I said not to open the door!". Rachel came walking to the door all eyes on her daughter not worrying about the person on her doorstep. "Hey, what did we talk about? You can't open the door without me here, you have to look before you open the door". Rachel's eyes traveled up the long jean clad legs to a hardened torso all the way up to a creamy skinned, hazel eyes girl that stood there. She breathed out "Quinn".

"Hi there" Quinn said. Her hazel eyes still transfixed by the little girl now playing with her mother's hair, after a long moment Rachel finally spoke again "Hey why don't you go play?" she said looking to her daughter now. Rachel kissed her cheek and the small toddler nodded vigorously and left.

Rachel finally stood up "C-come in Quinn". Not knowing what else to do Quinn stepped into Rachel's home. "Your home is lovely" Quinn said as she walked through the spacious entrance. The walls were painted a warm honey and the furniture was a dark wood that complimented nicely with the red accents.

"Would you like some tea? We can talk?" Rachel motioned for Quinn to follow her down the hall. The two walked into a large kitchen just off the hall. Through the open door to Quinn right she could see the small girl playing in what she guessed was the living room. "So, you got married and had a daughter? Funny how things change in just a few short years huh?" Quinn began her eyes staring into Rachel's.

Rachel sighed and shook her head "No its just me and Mia". Quinn looked at her then turned to look at Mia through the door. "What happened?" Quinn finally asked her eyes still steady on the little girl playing in the next room.

Rachel shook her head in lieu of answering "Why are you here Quinn?". Quinn looked into Rachel's big brown eyes, swollen hard and replied "I missed you"

* * *

><p>So, this could be longer if you like it. I would really really like reviews! Please and thank you!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel's head cocked to the side, the statement hung between them. "You left the night, without a word. You didn't stay and talk, you didn't come back. It took me 6 years but I finally came for you" Quinn rushed out all in one breath. While Quinn took in all the emotions that played on Rachel's face, just then the teapot sounded out breaking the silence.

Rachel prepared the tea for herself and Quinn. As she did, she remembered all that had happened that night that would change her life. How Kurt had taken her to a crazy party and she started drinking. And the guy that kept handing her a fresh one once she was out. She remembered waking up aching everywhere. 9 months later Mia came. Rachel didn't know the guy that had taken advantage of her so she was never able to tell him about their child. Rachel looked across the room at Mia and wondered what would have happened had she let Quinn talk to her that night.

Quinn looked down into her cup of tea, and thought for a moment. "I came to find you. I missed you. I missed you every day for 6years every hour for 6 years. Not a day goes by that I don't think about and us. That's why I'm here," Quinn said in a quiet voice. After a moment of studded silence Rachel began to move forward toward Quinn, but was stopped by a pair of little hands on her thighs "Mama c-an I h-have milk?" Mia asked her mother. Rachel bent down to pick her up. "Quinn I would like you to meet my daughter Mia Elizabeth Berry"

"Hi Mia" Quinn said.

"Mia this is Quinn" Rachel said "and yes you can have some milk baby".

Rachel handed Mia her milk and put her down. Mia stood there sucking on her bottle and looking up at Quinn. Quinn was looking down at her making faces. She finally decided to sit at eye level with the little girl and got down on the ground.

"Hi there pretty girl, how are you today?"

Mia stretched out her hand and touched Quinn cheek. Quinn puffed out her cheeks and blew some air into her face. Mia giggled and clapped awkwardly around her bottle. Rachel stood by the stove and watched them interact.

"A-again" Mia said.

Quinn blew some more air into her face. She leaned forward slightly to get closer to Mia. And blew some air into her ear. Mia giggled louder and attempted to cover both Quinn's mouth and her ear all and once.

Rachel finally stepped in "Quinn would, would you maybe like to stay for dinner?" Rachel waited nervously, Mia looked at her mother and clapped "Yes!" she shouted. Quinn laughed and nodded, she looked at Rachel and said, "Yes, thank you Rach". Mia clapped more; she reached for Quinn's hand and pulled wanting Quinn to follow. Quinn looked back to Rachel silently asking to go play with Mia, Rachel nodded her approval. Quinn got up and picked up Mia, she threw her up on the air to many giggles from Mia.

An hour later the living room was strewn with toys, crayons, paper, dolls, and stuffed animals. Rachel walked in to the living room to see her daughter babbling animatedly to Quinn who was nodding and playing along. Rachel knocked on the doorframe interrupting the brunet. Big chocolate eyes looked up at her mother curiously "Mama?" Rachel nodded and motions for the small brunet to go to her "Come on dinner is ready time to wash up, you too Quinn".

Quinn got up and followed both brunets to the bathroom off the hall. She watched as Rachel helped Mia sit on to the counter and help the little girl wash her hands. Rachel picked up the little girl and turned to Quinn "your turn" was all she muttered and left with the little girl on her hip. She quickly washed up and went back into the kitchen to help Rachel.

Upon entering the kitchen Quinn could see the table was set for all 3 of them with a high chair for Mia. She helped Mia into her chair and turned to Rachel "Do you need help" Quinn questioned. Rachel was still looking down but said, "That depends on how much you want to help".

* * *

><p>Okay so here is chapter 2 I'm going for maybe one more if you all like it. Please review thank you!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn looked up at Rachel surprised not fully understanding what had just been uttered. She chocked on her word, "w-what?". Rachel looked at Quinn and motioned to the dishes on the counter "I need help bringing them to the table Quinn". Rachel walked the main dish of vegan lasagna to the table. She worried her lip and wondered of she should have even mentioned anything about Quinn coming back into her life. It just seemed to good to be true that the one person she always cared for would just turn up on her doorstep.

Quinn finally began moving again after a moment. She passed the brunette on the way to the kitchen counter to help with the dishes. "So um what did you make?" Quinn finally asked. Rachel looked up to Quinn and said, "A vegan lasagna for us, for Mia she gets veggies and tofu". Mia's eyes opened big as her small plate and spoon where placed in front of her. Once every once was served and seated she clapped and giggled loudly. "Well you got your mamas vocal chords huh?" Quinn said to the little girl. Rachel narrowed her eyes playfully and picked up her own fork to begin eating.

After a few minutes of silence Quinn asked the question that had been burning inside. She was dying to know what happened and how Mia came to be. Rachel licked her lips and had the answer ready. She was ready to recount the whole ordeal to Quinn. Instead she looked to Mia, "Honey, are you done?" she questioned. Mia simply nodded at her mother. "Why don't you go watch that show and while we clean up" Rachel instructed. Quinn and Rachel watched as Mia waddled off back into the other room. Rachel waited till she heard the soft murmuring of the television come to life.

"It happened one night I was out. I was taken advantage of. But, I don't regret her. She's amazing and makes me so happy." Rachel finished putting an end to Quinn questions.

Quinn looked down to her now empty plate, her mouth opened and closed looking for something to possibly say. She looked into Rachel's eyes with tears brimming in her own. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Not for her but for the fact that you had to go through that". Quinn moved forward and grasp Rachel's hand. " I don't know if I'm ready for it all but I would like to try. Please let me try for you, for Mia".

Quinn squeezed Rachel's hand once more before standing and clearing the table. She began washing dishes and waited for Rachel to answer her. Quinn turned off the water and dried her hands. Stepping away from the sink she put on a brave face expecting to still she a shocked Rachel at the table. Instead she was met with Rachel's hands on her hips stopping her movements completely. Everything happened so fast she hardly even registered it. Rachel had pushed her back against the counter and connected their lips in a hungry wanting kiss. "Yes, please just don't hurt us" was said as Rachel moved her lips from Quinn's mouth to her neck. A tiny "Mommy" from the tiny girl interrupted their feverish kissing. Rachel stopped and felt her face flush still buried in the crook of Quinn's neck. Quinn moved out from between the counter and Rachel allowing her to gather herself.

"Hey why don't you show me your room and we can get you ready for bed?" Quinn said while picking up the girl. Mia smiled and bounced on her arms. Quinn got Mia changed and picked out a bedtime story to read to her. Quinn sat on the bed to read to her when Mia crawled onto her and laid her head on Quinn chest. Half way through the book both girls fell asleep in Mia's bed. After 10 minuets of waiting for Quinn to return down stairs Rachel decided to see what was going on and follows the staircase to her daughters room. Only to find both girls asleep on the tiny bed. Rachel turned out the light and crawled up next to them, laying her head on Quinn's shoulder just above Mia's.

And that's how they slept for years to come.

The End!

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long, thats the last chapter. I have another story in mind its AU let me know if you want it and how you all liked the chapter please and thank you.<p>

Wicked out!


End file.
